


broken butterfly

by JustARegularGay



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Child Neglect, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Secret Crush, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARegularGay/pseuds/JustARegularGay
Summary: Siyeon is one of the popular girls at school, although  she doesn't feel like it. Bora is just another student, she wants nothing more than to just graduate and be done with school. One day they bump into each other at school. As they get closer to each other, Bora realizes Siyeon isn't as perfect as she looks. She looks like a butterfly, free and careless. But sometimes even butterflies can be a little broken.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Siyeon pov**

I was sitting on the bus…again. On my way to school…again. Every day was the same. I was so tired of it. I looked outside the bus window and stared at the people that walked on the other side of the glass. Just ordinary people, living a dull life…just like me. Just a few more bus stops and I would be at school. The one thing that didn’t suck in my life were my friends. I’d known Yoohyeon for as long as I could remember. We had been friends since the day she moved in the house next to mine. We were 5, we had nothing to worry about back then. I wasn’t surprised when she told me she had a girlfriend two years ago. To be honest, I thought I might had a crush on her at some point, but seeing her with Minji made me happy. Minji was great, she was the kind of person that always loved taking care of others. She was sweet, gentle and a good listener. If anyone had a problem, she was without doubt the person you could go to for help. 

I was almost at my bus stop. It was a little bit past the school. That’s when I saw her. I was looking at the school entrance while the bus drove past it. I didn’t know who she was, I had never seen her in my entire life….but my heart skipped a beat. No, not one beat. A hundred beats. She wore an oversized black sweater and blue jeans. She looked like she was waiting for someone. When the bus stopped I got off as fast as I could. I was hoping I would see the girl again, but she had already left. “ _Siyeon what were u even thinking, u have a boyfriend_ ” I whispered to myself. But for some reason I couldn’t get the image of that girl out of my head.

**Sua pov**

I was waiting for my friends at the entrance of the school. I had barely slept the night before. I guess my ceiling is more interesting to stare at than I thought. I saw Handong walking towards me. I waved at her and tried to give her my most genuine smile.

“Are you tired again?” she asked.

I knotted, “I really need to work on it, I’m just always so distracted and I forget to go to bed.” I said laughing. “What subject do we have first?”

Handong rolled her eyes and smiled.

“It’s not that I don’t know it myself, just checking if you still know it.” I continued

“English you dummy.”

“Do you know when Gahyeon is going to be here?”

“Guess what, she’s going to be late again.”

“What a surprise.” I said laughing.

“Let’s go inside already. I still have to go to my locker and I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

We went inside and walked towards our lockers. I put my books in my backpack and got lost in my thoughts once again. I met Handong last year, she moved here all the way from China. I helped her get settled in at school and improve her Korean. I didn’t have a lot of friends so I was very surprised when she walked towards me last year. She had asked me if I could show her the way to her class and we’ve been friends ever since. Funny enough our lockers were right next to each other. Almost as if she was meant to be my friend.

“Earth to Sua!!”

Handong dragged me out of my thoughts. She wasn’t even surprised at me zoning out anymore.

“Oops, sorry” I said smiling.

“Damn, you seemed to be thinking very hard. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing much, just about how much I hope to finally finish high school. We are last year’s now…how time flies.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now.” She said laughing.

Someone came hurriedly running towards us.

“FINALLY” Handong said.

I laughed “You broke your record, you still have one minute left. That’s a little early for you.”

She poked our sides “Hey, go bully someone else. Be proud of me for being on time instead.”

The bell rang and we each headed to our own class.

**Siyeon pov**

I was walking with Yoohyeon and Minji while they were telling me about their weekend. I was too distracted to pay attention. I was too busy looking around, hoping to see even a glimpse of the girl I saw earlier. Then I felt two hands covering my eyes.

“Guess who.” Dongmin said.

“Mhh, I don’t know.” I smiled widely.

He poked my side and kissed me “Hi babe, how are you doing today?”

“Sad till you arrived.”

Yoohyeon and Minji looked at us. Yoohyeon back hugged Minji and put her head on her shoulder. “You guys are so cute.” She said.

“Says the one in the cutest couple ever.”

Yoohyeon grinned from ear to ear and gave Minji a quick peck on the cheek before letting go of her. We met up with some other friends and all headed to our first classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siyeon pov**

Even tho I could be considered one of the ‘popular girls’, I surely didn’t feel like one. I felt so alone most of the time, besides from when I was around Yoohyeon and Minji. They always made sure to include me into their conversations, even if it was just the 3 of us. Dongmin was a really good boyfriend, the best I could ask for. I met him last year, he had walked up to me and asked me out. Back then I thought it was something brave. Thinking back saying yes was a mistake…not that he ever did anything wrong. But…we are just not meant for each other. something always feels a little off, like it’s not quite how its supposed to feel. I would never dare to tell him that tho. I started thinking back tho this morning…to the girl. For someone who I had never seen her before, she didn’t seem to want to go out of my head. I just kept thinking about her. And something deep inside of me told me I should go find her.

“Siyeon?? Is something wrong? You can’t seem to pay attention to anything for 5 minutes today.” Yoohyeon asked.

“Sorry, I just slept really bad last night.”

Minji started to look concerned. “Didn’t u sleep bad two nights ago too, maybe you should get it checked out.” Minji was sometimes more like a mom than a friend, but everyone loved her for it.

Her concernedness disappeared as soon as we walked into cafeteria.

“FINALLYYY FOODDDDD” Minji said, making small skips towards the line.

Yoohyeon and I laughed at her enthusiasm. I think that if you give Minji any kind of food she would consider you one of her closest friends.

Once we got our food we sat down at a table and other people automatically joined. I started eating while Yoohyeon and Minji were teasing each other. As cute as it was, it kind of hurt. Even tho I had Dongmin, it still made me feel lonely sometimes. Seeing the two of them like that, made me yearn for something more. I didn’t even know what that something was.

I started looking around until my eyes met the girl from this morning again. Twice in one day, can that really be a coincidence? She was sitting at a table with two other people. There was no one else besides them at her table, I wonder why. It’s not like they seemed intimidating, on the contrary, they seemed rather kind. I caught myself staring at her and tried focus on my food. It didn’t seem to work. I quickly glanced at her again. Only to see that she was getting up, followed by her friends. They put away their trays and headed out of the cafeteria. I was about to stand up, my muscles seemed to act on their own. If it wasn’t for Dongmin suddenly standing in front of me and blocking my view, I might have actually followed her without even thinking about it. He looked at me with a kind smile on his face.

“Hi baby.”

His expression changed and he worryingly arched an eyebrow.

“Are you ok? You don’t look very good.”

I was overthrown with the sudden feeling of needing to throw up.

“I have to go to the restroom.”

That was all I managed to get out before I stood up and quickly headed to the restroom. I could feel the others following me with their eyes me as I walked out of the cafeteria. I started to walk faster and faster, feeling myself getting dizzy. I entered the restroom and there she was. All I could do was stare at her. I was frozen in my tracks. My heart started to beat faster in my chest. I felt my eyes close. All I could feel was the numb sensation of my body hitting the floor. There was no way for me to stop myself from falling. The last thing I could hear was the faint sound of someone yelling. “SOMEBODY HELP”

*small skip back in time*

**Sua pov**

It was finally lunch time. Classes were so boring and my lack of sleep didn’t help much. Causing me to almost fell asleep during all of my classes.

Today’s lunch was noodles, I was really happy with that because noodles were one of my favorite things to eat. I went to sit at a table with Gahyeon and Handong. They were already talking about something they had happened in class. I was barely paying attention. I got the sudden feeling as if someone was watching me. It made me feel uneasy and started looking around in the cafeteria. me eyes moved over the tables and they stopped when I was staring right into the eyes of a girl. She noticed me looking back at her and looked away as fast as she could. It was kind of cute and I softly chucked to myself.

She was really pretty. She had long black hair and bangs that reached till just above yes eyes. The clothes she wore were tight clothes and they made her body look even better than it already did. It didn’t take me long to recognize her.

“Isn’t that Siyeon?” I asked.

“Yeah of course it is, who else in this school has that many people around them?” Handong answered.

“She has a boyfriend right?”

“Kim Bora don’t even think about it. Not to be rude but she’s way of out of your league. Out of everyone’s league to be honest.”

Even tho she said that in a slightly teasing tone, I knew she meant it. Not that I could argue with her tho, Siyeon was indeed out of everyone’s league. Her boyfriend must’ve been one lucky guy.

“As if I would even dare to think about that.”

We all finished our food and I stood up.

“Are you guys done? I still have pee before class.”

“You go ahead, we’ll see you in class. I still have to get some stuff our of my locker.” Gahyeon said.

“Ok, see you guys in a bit.”

I noticed that Siyeon was looking at me again. I felt her eyes burning into my back as I headed to the door of the cafeteria. I looked back to see her boyfriend walk up to her. He stood in front of her, blocking my view. I turned back around and walked towards the toilets.

I came out of the stall and walked up to the sink. I was washing my hands when the door opened. Siyeon walked in and stopped as soon as she saw that she wasn’t alone. I noticed that her skin was looking incredibly pale. We stood there for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes, not moving a single muscle. I saw her eyes getting glossy and moments later she collapsed on the floor. I watched as her body hit the floor and felt the panic rise in my chest.

“SOMEBODY HELP” I heard myself scream, barely recognizing my own voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first language isn't English, so in case I made any mistakes sorry. I do my very best to correct any mistakes <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. I know its pretty slow and nothing much happened yet, but don’t worry it’ll get interesting. Or at least I hope so lmao. This is my first ever story and Im so nervous about posting it. I hope yall like it <3


End file.
